How To Save a Heart ( sequel to How To Save A Life) DISCONTINUED
by fanfictionlover9191
Summary: It has been a few months after the battle on the dragons island. With Melanie still in the coma, lying on the brink of death, more dragons arrive and adventures awaiting. Life does not wait. Will Hiccup wait for Melanie? If so, what will she think when she wakes up? Will she still be so bold and tell Hiccup how she feels? How will Hiccup react? This is how to Save A Heart.
1. prolouge

It has been a few months after the battle on the dragons island. With Melanie still in the coma, lying on the brink of death, more dragons arrive and adventures await. Life does not wait. Will Hiccup wait for Melanie? If so, what will she think when she wakes up? Will she still be so bold and tell Hiccup how she feels? How will Hiccup react? This is How To Save A Heart.

_This is Berk. It may look different to you. Well it has been a few months since the battle on dragons island where Hiccup and his friend ,Toothless, defeated the Alpha. Though Hiccup did lose a foot, he now has a cool metal peg-leg. _

_Now , some other things have changed over the few months. Like how all of Berk loves Dragons. Vikings and Dragons? It is a scandal. Everyone now owns there own 'little' dragon._

_Though many things have changed in Berk. Many have not. _

_Melanie Crossroads. Poor girl. Still in the coma that has her lying on her death bed day in and day out. The only sign that she is still...'there' is how, on some occasions she would mutter a couple of syllables. Yet some are only two. Some of her caretakers has swore up and down they saw her eyes flutter but they can never say for sure._

_A nightmare with a scratched up wing never leaves her bedside until absolutely necessary. Hiccup has at one point or another tried to take a good look at the wing, only to be growled at. _

_Speaking of Hiccup, he may be having fun in this new Berk, but whenever he is out riding and the wind is in his hair... he thinks of her. How she would have loved this new side of Berk. He missed the way her eyes sparkled or the way when she was deep in thought, there would be this look about her that captivated him every time. _

_He was in love. He just wish he thought of it sooner._

_Maybe one day... She will wake up... And he can tell her how he feels._

_She will be broken and frail. Inside her heart is surrounded by this wall that let's no one in._

_He will kick those walls down and when he finally gets in and sees that frail, broken heart of hers, he will help mend it. And then, with the help of his friends and all the dragons of Berk...they will help Melanie, and show her..._

_How To Save A Heart_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Awakening.

Melanie's point of view.

All I saw was pitch black. Well, at first. Then a bright light emitted and I slowly walked forward.

Then the images attacked me with full force.

My mother and father right before the fire...saying goodnight and kissing my forehead. I watched in agony as they retreated to their death bed. Literally. The fire then started not too soon after. The flames licked my legs as I ran towards the door. It was locked and I jiggled the handle and it stood there without budging an inch.

"Mom! Dad!" I pounded on the door with my fists and called and called.

No! This can't be the end! I have to save them! The flames wrapped around me and I screamed in agony as I fell into the flames.

The next memory surfaces and I groaned in pain still feeling the lingering, burning sensation of the last interaction. I looked around and saw the dragons island that Toothless and I had found together. I started to grow sick to my stomach . I blinked and I found myself back in the boat that I had been strapped to and saw the fire and felt its burning grace as it wrapped around me once again.

Then I was plunged in water. I struggled and struggled to no avail. I was slowly dying. I knew it. I couldn't breath as the water slithered its way around my neck and choked me as I sank.

The pain was so great.

I surrendered. The last thing I saw was familiar green eyes and red scales before falling into the dark abyss.

Then all of a sudden I could breath! I took a deep gasp of air and breathed the fresh air into my lungs and exhaled in sweet airy relief. I felt the soft grass beneath me and I slowly looked up and almost felt the air leave me once again. I knew where I was and it was achingly familiar.

I looked around in wonder. It was my clearing. My home. My eyes wandered and didn't notice anything different and I smiled when I saw the familiar clear water and wanted so badly to jump in and feel the smooth caress of the water.

"It's okay bud. I'm sure she will wake up soon." A familiar voice said right behind me. I jumped and felt my back stiffen.

I turned and gave a sharp intake of breath. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was.

His brown hair was still in its messy state though it somehow looked good on him. He seemed somewhat stronger and less...hiccupy, if that makes sense. He was still writing in that journal of his and I had the sudden urge to go over and see what was in it. Yet I couldn't move. Last time I saw him I was insisting he leave me as I drown. His eyes were the same lovely color as always and I seemed to melt.

He glanced around him and my heart stopped as his eyes seem to stop on me. Could he see me? I hardly doubt it. However, weren't the other scenes memories? Then what was this? I hardly remember seeing this and this seems to be more in the present.

Present?

Was I dead? I was wasn't I? I had died! Drowned in the ocean!

Hadn't I?

Toothless grumbled and whined as he laid his head down on the dirt. He looked so sad I wanted to run over and hug him.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet." Hiccup said, mostly to himself. "It has been ages." He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair possibly messing it up more if it was possible. " I hate seeing her like that. Strapped to a bed and not moving and eyes not opening! I'm a wreck just know that she might not- ugh!" He stood and grabbed a rock and throwing it as hard as he can into the lake where it landed with a _plunck._

He sighed and sat down again. "Please Melanie. You have to wake up." He put his face in his hands.

"I'm right here!" I yelled. I stood in front of him and waved. "Look I'm right here!" I tried to touch him but it slowly passed through and I yelped jumping back.

I stumbled and fell into the lakes cool water.

**He will never love you.**

I struggled as the voice intruded my thoughts

**He will never look at you! He hates you! **

**Give up little girl!**

_No. No. NO! _

I jerked and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an old room and I looked around.

"Hello?" I cringed as I grabbed my throat in pain and of my cracky voice. It seemed like I haven't spoken in years.

There was a glass of water on my nightstand and I grabbed it taking a huge gulp. Howevera movement at my right made me jump and I dropped the glass. It shattered all over the floor.

A dragon. His green eyes penetrated mine as he watched me from the corner of the room.

The realization hit me and I smiled. Dry lips cracking from not being used. "Falkor! Come here boy!" He bounded over to me like an over hyperactive Toothless. He licked my face and I giggled.

I tried to stand but my wobbly knees betrayed me and Falkor, my faithful dragon, caught me with ease and helped me over to the nearest mirror.

All happiness left me at the moment and I gripped the table as I stared into the eyes that looked so similar to mine.

Scars littered mcheeks. Burn scars and scratches. I was pale. Paler than I used to be. I closed my eyes as the anger burned inside me. My hair was a mess and in the midst of my anger I grabbed the nearest dagger and cut off my hair to where it was almost past my ears. Hair littered the grown around me as I stared at my reflection.

Ugly and useless.

I punched the mirror and like the glass of waster it too shattered and crumbled. I didn't even flinch as the glass cut my skin and left blood dripping.

Falkor looked at me in awe and as I glanced at him I felt my anger melt away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that buddy." I patted his head and turned away from the shattered mirror.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice cried from behind me and I heard objects fall to the floor. I turned and saw an elder lady holding her mouth with both hands as she stared at me.

"Um hello?" I said with a wave of one hand. She smiled brightly and rushed over to me and held my face in her hands.

"My child you are awake!" She managed to gasp out. "Is so good to see your eyes open and you up on your feet! We must go tell the others of your awakening!" The lady beamed and grasped my hand as she carefully led me up the stairs. She talked on and on on the way. I could barely keep up. "I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you my dear. You have been sleeping for the longest time. Some of us had no idea if you to awake at all!"

"How long have I been 'asleep' exactly?" I asked as she paused to breath in between words.

She glanced at me with a solem expression. "Many months my dear. Many months."

I gaped at her and stopped her mid-stride. "You are telling me that I had been asleep for months? What month is it?!"

"The month of December my dear girl."

"December?! It was merely June when we went to dragons island!"

She nodded sadly. Yes, yes I am quite aware. Everyone has been so worried. Hiccup woke up only after a week or two but you...you stayed asleep for many weeks and soon almost everyone gave up hope."

"Almost?"

"Stoick, Hiccup and I are the ones who did not lose hope." She replied curtly.

I flinched at Hiccups name and slowly asked my possible last question. "Hiccup? Is he- I mean is he alright?"

"Of course!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides losing a foot that-"

"He lost a foot!?"I cried an almost fell.

The lady caught me with ease and hoisted me back up. "Careful! He is quite alright and accustomed to his new foot might I add."

I calmed down a little as we finally reached her door and I took an intake of breath. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Nonsense! Everyone will so pleased to know you are awake and well."

I remembered being hated and being called the worst names a viking could ever receive and I sighed. "Doubt it."

She opened the door and the light hit me.

"Now or never." I whispered and stepped out into the light.

"Melanie?!"

**To be continued.**

**A\n Man did that feel good to write! Sorry about not updating guys. But here it is! I tried extra hard and I can't wait to write the next chapter. **

**Reviews are accepted but not mandatory. **

**Again sorry I have work and winter break is almost over and I have to send college application like soon! So just know I can't do regular updates.**

**Hope you all had great holidays and I shall write you all a chapter very soon.**

**Fanfic on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It seemed that by the time we reached the village a crowd had started to form. It started with one person. It just happened to be Fishlegs. He gasped and ran, shouting his friends name and pointing, drawing everyone's attention to me. The nice lady I had woken up to had kept a steady arm around me. She probably thought I was unstable. Wouldn't be the first time. Falkor was behind us, sniffing the air and growling as dragons sped by.

Dragons were all around us flying and breathing fire. It was weird to see Dragons living peacefully with no screams of war and agony. A dragon accidently caught the roof of a house on fire, but automatically water was poured on top of it, extinguishing the fire. Guess we don't have to rebuild our houses anymore.

I was shaking nervously as the crowd that had formed grew bigger and bigger as more people saw me, gasping and pointing. As we reached the middle of the village it seemed like everyone was there, crowded around and staring at me like they had seen a ghost. Considering what happened I wouldn't blame them.

Total silence as I stopped right in the middle of the village. You could hear a dragon's wings beat against the wind. Everyone was there looking at me. I didn't know what to do or if people still liked me or if I was still the burden of the village. Were they gonna attack me and ship me off the island?

I found myself searching the crowd for that one face I dreaded to see. He wasn't there. Did he even care that I was awake? How long was I gone? Days, weeks, _Months?_ All I remember was not being able to breathe and then….nothing.

_Hiccup where are you? _

Then just as I was about to go back and limp my way back to the house I had woken up in and sleep off this headache that had started to form behind my eyes, someone started to clap. I couldn't see his face or see if it was a girl or boy, but after a heartbeat of a second everyone had started to clap. The sound was deafening and I had half a heart to cover my ears.

As the applause died down and everyone started to mill around the village once again, some people surrounded me and patted me on the back. Some said nothing and continued on their merry way. Though some, to my ultimate surprise, apologized for their behavior and said they were glad that I was walking around healthy once again.

All I could do was stare and gape at the people that, for that one day, had called me a traitor. Had spat at my feet or face and loathed me. Yet,here they were apologizing to me. Wanting me to forgive them. Could I forgive the unforgivable? It is true that I didn't let their harsh words faze me, but they all turned so quick, so sudden, with no time to explain myself before their stares turned cold.

Soon everyone had gotten over the excitement of having me awake and the familiar noises of people yelling across the space to one another and a distant ringing of a bell has started to fill the empty space around us.

It then came to my attention that Falkor was still behind me. He was panting and looked very adorable, as adorable a dragon can get if you think about it. His green eyes gleamed and his sharp teeth represented a grin and his tail swayed behind him. I smiled at him and tried to keep my balance as I reached out and petted his nozzle. I then turned and started walking with the nice lady in tow.

I bumped into a large hard place and I looked up. I gulped.

"Melanie?"

_Hiccups P.O.V_

It was just me and toothless back in the old clearing where Melanie used to live. I was scratching his soft spot with one hand and drawing nothing in particular in the ground. I was lost in thought and Toothless was sleepily following my hand that was drawing.

I started to finally see something of interest in my drawing when a gust of wind came and it was blown away. Possibly not to be drawn again "Aw c'mon!" I said to the sky. Today was just not my day. Toothless had knocked ink on one of my favorite shirts, not meaning to of course. Dad had gotten on to me about my chores after riding Toothless around and everyone seemed to have a problem that I had to fix. Then, to make it worse just thinking about it, Melanie wasn't even awake yet. It has been about two months already!

"Why isn't she waking up Bud?" I asked Toothless. Though the question never had an answer.

"All in due time, my son." Dad had told me one morning after asking him about Melanie. "She will wake up soon….I hope." The last part was to himself but I caught it. I had gotten so devastated I hopped on Toothless and was gone. We rode for hours until I guided Toothless to the ground. We happened to land in her clearing and I couldn't take it. I dropped to my knees and i shouted in frustration. I had pleaded to the Gods to help Melanie until, after some time, falling onto my back in exhaustion. We had been coming back here ever since.

After hearing of Melanies coma, I couldn't eat or sleep. My dreams would become nightmares and I would go back to that island. I would have to see Melanies lifeless face spread out before me again and again until I woke up screaming and having my Dads large body try to storm in my room with an axe. He would take one look at me and sigh. He wanted to try and soothe me but, after not being as close over the years, did not know how. So he would try to joke awkwardly with me, but after every night of it happening he finally stopped coming. I stopped screaming.

I sighed loudly and fell back. Instantly regretting it after hitting my head on a sharp pebble behind me. I groaned and sighed. What a day huh? Toothless looked at me sympathetically and laid his large head on my stomach. With a grunt I let him stay and patted his head gingerly.

_**Crack! **_

Toothless and I jumped and scrambled to our feet. I gripped the dagger at my side and Toothless growled into the woods. We heard footsteps and they got louder and closer until…

_Crack crack boom!_

Fishlegs had tripped and fallen on his face after getting caught on a root.

"Fishlegs?" What are you doing here?" I asked him and stepped toward him.

He startled and leaped to his feet. "I had to come find you! She- You see-" He gasped for breath, putting his hands on his knees.

"What's going on? What happened? Who is she?" I asked, trying to make sense to what he was saying between breaths.

His head snapped up. " Melanieisawakeandwalkingaroundthevillage!" He managed to gasp out way too quickly. He groaned and almost passed out when I haven't even got what he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a second." I grabbed my water and sat him on the ground. I handed it to him and he drank deeply. " Now say it again. Slower this time, okay?"

He nodded and took a few deep breaths. " It's Melanie. She is awake and walking around the village!"

My mouth hung open in shock as Fishlegs groaned once again and collapsed on his back, panting.

_Melanie?_

Before I knew it, we were both on Toothless and racing to the village.


	4. Chapter 3

**(**_**To A Friend. Hope you are doing well.)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Melanie?" I looked up and saw the great Stoick the vast. I gulped and tried to back away. Waiting for his wrath. Then, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he hugged me. I hugged him back with a great force and I sniffed. He was like a dear father to me. Possibly more than my own father was.

"Melanie. It is such a great honor to see you back on your feet." He said to me. "HIccup will be so happy to see you awake. Now where is he?" He let me go and started to turn to look for his son but I grabbed him the arm.

" No!" He looked at me with great surprise. "Er I mean..I'll wander around a bit and look. Got to get used to the whole walking thing you know?" I was such a liar. " I'm about to go walk around now. Perhaps I will see him on my way." He stared at me and I knew I was caught.

"Very well." His answer surprised me. "But. Please try not to avoid him too much my dear girl. My son has missed your absence." I'm sure. His last impression of me was me giving up in the great Blue and embracing death. Thus, saving his life from trying to save mine.

I nodded and we embraced once more. Before me and the nice lady that still had a strong grip over my shoulders, headed off deeper into the village.

As we walked through the village, Dragons flew and breathed fire. I stared in awe. The thought of all these dragons finally being accepted is astonishing to me. For years dragons and Berk have been at war, and because of one Boy and his love for this dragon he had captured ( yet set free) everyones perspective of them have changed. It's truly a miracle.

After a few more steps, I realized that I now could walk more surely on my own. I looked at the kind lady that had helped me this far (and perhaps even as I was unconscious) and smiles gently. A true smile that had not appeared since finding Falkor in my supposed Death bed.

I rested my hand on her shoulder and slowly eased away from her grasp. She started to protest but I held up my hand. "Please. You have done so much. I appreciate it greatly. Yet, I believe it is time for us to part ways. I can easily walk on my own now. I really miss my home. I'll go straight to rest i assure you."

"It was nice meeting you melanie." She said with tears in her eyes. I sniffed and we embraced. I pulled away and I turned to where I was no longer facing her. I straightened my shoulders and walked (A little shakily) through the village. The whispers continued, but they seem to grow softer and softer as I came to the end of the village and up to HIccups house. I looked up and almost smiled as I thought of him.

"No!" I scolded myself and kept walking. I would not think of him. Nor his silly little dragon that was partly mine. I felt a wet nose on my elbow and almost jumped out of my skin. "Falkor! Don't scare me like that. " I said as I nuzzled him and scratched him behind his ear.

He seemed to be smirking at me. I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed the side of his head. He seemed to purr and I released him. I turned and stopped short at what I saw and let out a little shriek.

Hiccup was standing there staring at me.

He was breathing heavy. Toothless was behind him staring at me with wide crystal green eyes that I knew so well. Fishlegs was on Toothless, looking like he was about to pass out. Well, till he fell off of Toothless with a loud _thump_. I had to suppress a giggle but stopped altogether when I realized Hiccup had came closer.

Too close.

It was silent. Not even a gentle birds call could be heard.

"You are alive?" Came the hushed voice of Hiccup. He took another step and instinctively I took one back. He flinched as if I had visibly smacked him.

"I-I think so?" I said. He eyes grew wider at my voice. The air was so thick. Neither of us knew what to do. Apparently Toothless did.

He bounded over to me and tackled me to the ground. "Ack! Toothless!" I squealed. He licked my face and I giggled. "I missed you too."

He got off and I started messing with Falkor. I was gonna get up on my own but I saw a hand and looked up to see Hiccup looking at me.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand. He stared into my eyes and I felt a slight bit uncomfortable.

"You can uh let go of my hand now." I said shyly and he dropped my hand as if had burst into flames.

"Sorry!" I slightly giggled at his red face and quickly gave him a once over.

He was a wreck ( to put it lightly). His unkept hair seemed to be more unkept than ever. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like a dreary mess. My hands itched to hug him and tell him how sorry I was. That, maybe life is worth living, and you should live it to the fullest. Day by Day.

I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. "Well I better get going. Got to go back home and wash up and you know. Get ready for dinner at the mess hall."

"So you are going to the mess hall later?" He seemed to brighten up and I smiled a little.

"Yes I am. A girls gotta eat too you know." I teased and as he caught on he became more red in the face. I giggled and started to walk past him. " See you later Hiccup."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm and I jumped. His hand glided down my arms and to the tips of my fingers and held me there. I slowly turned to face him and blushed as I waited for him speak. When all he did was stare at me I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I inquired.

"Will you uh- Will you sit with me? In the mess hall. I know you always sit by yourself and Ruffnut and Tuffnut always try to mess with you but they have changed. Everyone has changed. Even if they haven't I wouldn't let them mess with you." I was a tomato by the time he finished. I didn't say anything. I took a step forward. Hiccup took the wrong idea and looked crushed. "Or maybe you like sitting by yourself! I mean thats fine with me I just wanted to ask and make sure you-" He stopped mid-sentence for I had wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Our cheeks were pressed together and I could feel how warm his were. Probably from embarrassment.

I smiled. " Thank you." I kissed his cheek and backed up. He was speechless and had his mouth open like a gaping fish. "See you later Hiccup."

Before he could say anything else I was running into the forest and just like that I was gone. I had left him standing there holding his cheek.

As soon as I got back to my clearing, I squealed. I raised my arms up in the air and celebrated. For the first time for as long as I can remember I was happy. I gave myself a mini-party. I collapsed on the ground next to a sleeping Falkor and sighed.

Maybe my life is getting better.

_**(Hey guys. Fanfiction919133 here and I just wanted to thank you guys for not hating on me for my long absence. I have absolutely no excuse for not taking the time to write you guys a long chapter and be proud of it. I hope This makes up for it. I really am sorry. If you have any questions at all you can either say it in a review or PM me and I will answer them at the end of each chapter. I am updating as soon as I can now. Maybe just every other day. Just keep an eye on it. I really Appreciate you guys. **_

_**~Fanfic on)**_


	5. AN I'm not dead :D

**A/N ****To my Readers. Yes I am alive and I am deeply sorry for the long train wreck. Let me explain a few minor things before I move on hmm? Back in December of 2014 I got a review. I would not say that it was hate, but it was more of a " you are too original" per say. I will not post it with this chapter but I will tell you what she said and what it meant to me. The anonymous writer says that my work is not bad. Just needs work. Let me stop you there commenter, I try my best to write this story ( well, did but I will get better and I will finish this story) I am a teenager as the rest of you and I make mistakes. I was doing this whole story on a phone/tablet. We all know how that is. She goes on and says that my OC Melanie is cliche. The whole ' Everyone hates me, I'm ugly, etc etc.' She said that Melanie could be so much better. Now I have reviewed my own story. I will admit. It is rushed. My explanation? I am a fast writer. We fast writers love when we get an idea. Our mind is working so fast our fingers can't type as fast as our brain is working. However, my character is not, I will repeat, NOT cliche. (Okay I looked back and nice job pointing out grammar and punctuation. **_**Yeesh.**_**) Never once did I say she was ugly. Bullied? Yes, that is cliche but it was the plot. **_**How to save a life?**_**Hello?! You in there judgy person? She is strong and independent. No this story is not how I pictured it but to me it is so much **_**Better**_**. Another thing she talks about (and the last thing, thank god) is me pairing up Melanie and Hiccup. most of you are probably astonished. I was too. Excuse me miss or mister, whoever you are, just one thing. One. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for taking the time to review. It really hit me in some spots and that is part of the reason I did not post as much. Bravo. Listen, I am not a mean person, but if you look up to the URL of this website you will see the name . This is a STORY. A story of a movie that I like to put my own little twists in. If I want to pair up Melanie with Hiccup, I will! I have the right too as a member and a proud lover and writer of Fanfiction. if you don't like me and what I write go to another story because Melanie is here to stay, And she is staying with Hiccup. **

**There you have it. Phew, I am sorry if it got a little rough there at the end but I have been wanting to get that out for so long! Alright. Back to business. Another reason is that I graduated from high school back in June. Thank god because that was some rough years. I am heading to college in the fall. I move in at exactly August 14th. yay me. ( Actually I'm about to hyperventilate.) So yes I know its been a long time but I'm working so hard on the chapter. I have decided to just skip to the second movie and i have to fill in some stuff before starting the actual plot. Like what happened for five years and how people are treating Melanie. Stuff like that. It is Maddening. I am making it as perfect as possible for all you readers that have been waiting. Again I am dearly sorry. I will get it posted before I go to bed and It will be four pages long. Maybe longer but I am trying. **

**Have a good night lovelies. I will be typing away. **

**~FanFiction9191**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt cold. I shivered and wrapped my blanket tightly around me as these words chanted in my head.

_Someone's future shall now be told_

_Fire worst of its kind_

_Shall burn its victim_

_To the core_

_Friendships will be tested_

_Relationships put on hold_

_Can you save them all?_

This fire had started to grow and it continued to engulf me slowly and painfully till I had enough air and screamed.

Then I woke up.

_**Five years later**_

I woke up with a start. _That dream. What does it mean? _I shudder as I can still feel the burn of it lashing at my skin. I look up and see the sun peeking through the horizon. Time to wake up.

It has been five years since the start of my brand new life here on Berk. The skies seemed bluer and my heart seemed lighter. I smiled everyday and soon the whole village knew me, and I them. I still lived in my clearing. I had Falkour so it never got lonely. It was my home.

If you are wondering about Hiccup and I, yes we are dating. He was a bit shy and slow at first and so was I. Yet, I was in heaven all the same. We both grew up quickly with our dragons and loved every second with them. We almost never fought except for play couple fights. What was to fight about? Absolutely nothing of course!

One day, we were all bored here on Berk, so we started a game that soon became the villages favorite past time.

The crowd roared as the players on their dragons raced against it other. Snotlout caught the sheep but of course handed it to one of the twins. He had a crush on her. Poor guy. She has no interest at all. The twins left Snotlout in the dust and circled Berk to get their sheep in the basket.

While they were fighting, however, it seemed that Astrid had snuck up behind them and grabbed the sheep from them. Ultimately winning the game (no surprise there.)

Where was I, you may ask? Not there. Me and my dragon, Falkor, ( Remember him? Sure you do! He is Falkor!) Decided that games were not our style. Challenging each other with sheeps and games while there is a whole other world out there? I think not!

As you can tell we are as free spirited as Hiccup! Speaking of Hiccup…

Me and Falkor soared the skies in search of my brave boyfriend that is even now, still the talk of the town. We were the power couple. Girls wanted him as much as the guys wanted me. Which is strange since they bullied me my whole life. I closed my eyes and laid down on Falkors back as we flew calmly. Hard to believe what my past was like if you looked at me now. The children of Berk loved me as I told them stories right before they were due back home of the brave Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. They would laugh at Toothless's silliness and gasp in fear as I described the mighty dragon queen.

"Woooh yeah!" I jumped and sat up at the unexpected noise and looked over Falkors head to see my boyfriend plummeting to his death!

"Hiccup!" I screamed and directed Falkor downward and we both raced after him. As we fell I saw Toothless right next to him upside down. "Toothless! Help him!" They both turned their attention to me. Hiccup smiled? "This is amazing!"

I stopped Falkor as I watched him fall. "What in the name of- Hiccup what are you doing?!" I yelled. He waved to me and as he was distracted I saw what he was heading towards. "Hiccup look out!" He turned his head downwards and saw the rocks that were heading towards him at great speed and started freaking. Luckily Toothless was right there and caught him and they landed on an island. That fool scared the crap out of me!

When I landed Toothless and Hiccup were fighting. I looked out to see the brand new are we haven't discovered and smiled. It was nice to see more stuff to explore.

"Aw what? You want an apology? Is that why you are pouting big baby boo?" Toothless grumbled and Hiccup took that as a yes. "Well try this on!" Hiccup grabbed Toothless around his big neck and started to 'try' to pin him down. "Grr you feelin it yet? Huh?" Toothless ignored Hiccups muttering and started walking towards the edge. Normally I would have freaked out but I knew he was playing. So I rolled my eyes at the two and started layering out the map.

"You know you wouldn't hurt a one legged...Ah!" He exclaimed and I laughed as Hiccup looked down and grasped Toothless aggressively. "Okay! Okay...you are..you are right. you win. You win." toothless chuckled and fell back to the ground. They started play fighting with Toothless on the ground. Falkour watched unimpressed as I laughed.

"And he is down! Dragons and Vikings at it again!" Toothless fell on him making him groan endlessly.

"Alright enough you two break it up." I said from over in my spot. They chuckled and Toothless licked Hiccup getting slobber all over Hiccup. "Ew someone isn't getting a kiss from me." I laughed.

Hiccup groaned and pushed Toothless off. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless laughed his adorable Dragon laugh and bounded over to me. He tackled me and rested his head on my chest.

"Hey Buddy. I missed you too!" I pushed him off and saw Hiccup holding out his hand to help me up. "Thank you kind sir. Err a slobbery sir?" He laughed and hugged me. "Ew gross!" I pushed him off laughing and gave him a playful glare. He smiled at me and I returned it with a glare. "How dare you!" I punched him in the arm and he looked at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"What?! That is what you are going to say when I see you plummeting to your death?! What were you thinking Hiccup?" He frowned and flinched, looking down at the ground. "At least invite me to your little party next time." He looked up quickly and smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Which I blushed at of course.

"Of course I will. I was just testing." He moved over to the already laid out map and got out his drawing utensil. He started drawing the layout and I sat beside him. I watched him work. Awed at how good he was. "So what should we name it?" He asked. Toothless started scratching under his arm.

"Itchy Armpit it is." I said and we both laughed.

"What do you reckon it'll be like? Think we might find a few Timberjacks? The odd Whispering Deaths in those rocks? Who knows? We might even find another Nightfury." Hiccup said, looking at Toothless.

"I don't know Hiccup. Maybe he really is..one of a kind?" I said rubbing his shoulder.

"So what do you say? Just keep going?" He sighed and I looked at him.

"What's wrong Hiccup? Did something happen?" He shook his head.

" No not exactly."

"You can tell me hiccup."

"I know! I came out here to test the flying thing, but i also came out here to avoid my Dad!" He grew frustrated. " Oh you are gonna love this. I woke up. The sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are sitting on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast thinking everything is right in the world and I get:" He starts imitating his Dad and I giggle.

"Son, we need to talk. You are the pride of Berk, Son. And I could not be prouder. You are all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I have made the decision to-"

"To make you chief!" That is wonderful Hiccup!" I hug him. Our dragons rush by us for Toothless had started to annoy Falkour. They knocked Hiccup and I off our feet and he lands on top of me. I blush heavily and he smirks before getting up.

" Yeah so this is what I'm dealing with."

"I mean you said thank you and all that right?"

"No! I don't want be chief Melanie!"

I sighed. "This is a huge honor Hiccup."

"I know I just...ugh! It is not me. I don't like the running around and the speeches and planning. That is my Dad. I am not like Astrid, who would be excited for this. I am not my Father and I never met my Mother so...What does that make me?"

" A hero? Hiccup you are you. A parent doesn't decide who you are. You do. Talk to your father. He will understand."

"I want to explore Melanie."

" I know Hiccup."

We both looked at each other and smiled sadly. Hiccup looked over at the horizon and started to slowly stand. "Melanie. Look."

He pointed and we noticed this cloud of smoke rising to the sky. We looked at each other and nodded. We raced to our dragons and we were on our way.

Time to start a new adventure.

**A/N ****Yawn. hello lovelies it is approximately 12:48 PM when I finish this and my back and butt hurt and I am about to pass out….Eh I can watch more youtube. Now I can not and will not update everyday. I am not quite used to it yet so give me time. Not a lot of time. Two weeks pass you better be knocking on my door Hello? Update!**

**Ha hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Night!**


	7. I am sorry

Well at least I can say I'm not dead. I am sor sorry for not updating its just...well I seem to not have the motivation per say. College is time consuming and even now when I'm on break its just something I lost the motivation to do. This story crosses my mind sometimes and I'm like " shoot, I should probably update" but I never do. So it makes me sad to say this but I am not continuing this story. It's been a whole year since How to save a life and when I read back over it it was cringeworthy. It didnt turn out at all like I wanted it to. I am sorry if any of you wanted to know the ending but in reality I have no idea what the ending was going to be anyway. I knew the ending in How to save a life bug in How to save a heart I had no idea. Hopefully one day I will continue this story but right now time is precious and I want to spend every minutes how I want. I lost track of this story and I am deeply sorry once again. I want to thank every reader, every favorite and every review. You were the ones who kept me going and helped me through it all.

Signing off for possible the last time.

~Fanfic on

Fanfictionlover9191


	8. Starting Over I am so sorry Forgive me

I am so sorry. I have never felt more guilt over my writing as I had over the story I just up and left. You have to believe me when I say this, though. I lost interest in the story because the story was so bad! I couldn't read any of the chapters without cringing. I was so happy to get reads and comments that I forced myself to write. The story isn't what I wanted at all! I had a whole new outlook on it. This story was written a while back and if I have anyone else out there...waiting for me to update...You are in luck. I am starting the entire book series over again. I am better than I was at writing. like I said, I have extreme guilt over this book. How it was made, How it was structured, grammar was horrible, and I left my readers and discontinued it.

You have to believe me when I say this, though. I lost interest in the story because the story was so bad! I couldn't read any of the chapters without cringing. I was so happy to get reads and comments that I forced myself to write. The story isn't what I wanted at all! I had a whole new outlook on it.

This story was written a while back and if I have anyone else out there...waiting for me to update...You are in luck. I am starting the entire book series over again. I am better than I was back then at writing. Like I said, I have extreme guilt over this book. How it was made, How it was structured, grammar was horrible, and I left my readers and discontinued it. Not again.

The only thing I am really upset over is that this book will not be made on . It will be made on Wattpad. So if you are here. I am so sorry if you do not have wattpad. I didn't either at first. Yet, now I do and I like it better. So please hop on over there and search for AlyssaBallard65. That's my new name. Follow me and I will start up the brand new chapter soon. Of course, some chapters will be the same. Will the ending? ...You never know :3.

Again, I am so sorry. I really do love you guys. Please, give me another chance at satisfying you...This book will be completed. The entire series will be completed. All in due time.

I love you. Enjoy~

(P.S. I have some poetry on there you can read while you wait.)

user/AlyssaBallard65


	9. To The Guest

"If in your rewrite you don't substitute Astrid for Melanie as Hiccup's love interest then don't bother with the rewrite. Hiccup with Astrid is canon and more than the plot of HTTYD does NOT work without their relationship's progression from acquaintances to friends to more."

"Get rid of the Melanie character and this would be an O.K. fanfiction"

Okay. To the Guest that left this. This is my only way of getting back to you. I will not get rid of Melanie. I made Melanie up for a purpose. To be with Hiccup. If you don't like that I am sorry. This is MY fanfiction. Not yours. I can do whatever I want in this fanfiction. I will not substitute my main character just because she is 'cannon'. Who gives a crap? There are THOUSANDS of fanfiction out there that hold HiccupxAstrid. Go read those. I am not changing my story. Sorry.

I will keep Melanie. Don't bother reading my rewrite if that is how it is going to be. The story set is the same. I am just rewriting for a much better plot. To make it better.


	10. Rewrite Now Published!

Hey, guys! It is me again and I just wanted to tell you all that the Rewrite is now available on watt pad and I am actually proud of how it came out. It is only chapter one at the moment but updates will be as frequent as possible.

Search AlyssaBallard65 in the search bar or How to Save a Life Rewrite.

My profile should have a rose as the profile pic and I only have 2 things published. This story and The Tears I wrote which is just poetry I have written.

If you cannot find it feel free to pm me. I still get emails from

Comment on how you think the story is going so far in the watt pad comment and make sure to vote on it. It gives me the feeling that I am doing right on the story.

Enjoy~


	11. Posting reviews on here

Hi! I just got asked if people could leave their replies on here for the story on the other site, for people that do not have an account there and I will allow it. If you have questions, I will answer them in the next update on the bottom. Okay? Good!

Next update should be soon.

Enjoy~


End file.
